


Bath Time

by Kassius



Series: Tumblr Shortfic Prompts [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bathtime playtime, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassius/pseuds/Kassius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not prompted, but inspired on Tumblr</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Not prompted, but inspired on Tumblr

It’s not something she normally gets.

Well, she always get a hot bath at Skyhold.

What she doesn’t normally get is a few hours to herself, outside of normal sleeping times. And even those are generously interrupted from the crack of dawn.

The Inquisitor sighs, sinking lower in the large tub. Reports done, no meetings for the rest of the night.

She chews her finger, mulling over her options. She could grab a book, read one of Varric’s. Or head down and talk to him. Maybe go to the tavern and spend some time with Bull and the Chargers, and continue boosting Krem to ask out the cute maiden he’s been poring wine down his front over.

She’s about to decide when someone knocks at her door and the smooth voice that comes through makes her groan with both annoyance and a feeling of giddyness. Mostly annoyance when he opens the door and begins climbing the stairs.

“I’m terribly sorry for interrupting your rest, Inquisitor, but I would appreciate your input on- Oh Maker!” Cullen turns around, nearly tripping over his shoes. “I’m so sorry- I didn’t-”

“Cullen.”

“I did not mean to intrude- Oh, mercy. I should have waited for your permission to enter.”

“Cullen!”

He goes quiet and she can see by the set of his shoulders, and his clenched hand, that he’s tense. Probably waiting for a reprimand.

She hums softly, resting an elbow on the rim of the tub and her head on the attached hand. He’s always working. From dawn, to wall beyond dusk. She thinks he might like some time to relax.

“Why don’t you join me?”

Cullen turns, sputters and looks away, nearly dropping the papers he brought up. “That is highly inappropriate- not that I wouldn’t enjoy your offer but I-”

“Cullen, it’s okay. I just thought you could use some time to relax, and a hot bath is perfect for relaxing.”

She tries to make her tone both sultry and gentle. She knows how much he wants to not rush anything, and if he wants to leave she won’t stop him. But she really hopes he doesn’t.

The Commander rubs his neck, swallowing thickly and slowly, almost achingly slowly, looks up at her. The blush that rises quickly to his cheeks is adorable, but her breath is stolen by the darkening of his eyes. “I-I do not want to impose.”

“I’m offering of my own free will.” She gestures to the bath and though Cullen can’t see anything over the bath rim, he seems to get even redder. “I had the bath run for me because I wanted to relax. I know that you need to release some tension more often.”

She smiles and gestures with both arms to the bath, kicking her feet out. “So join me!” Her smile turns to a grin when he looks at the door once, then to her and nods.

Cullen sets the papers down, then begins to unbuckle his armour, leaving it on the couch neatly. “I admit, I had been hoping for-”

“Me to be in the bath and request you join me?”

“A kiss.”

She coos, smiling as her chest swells with delight. Cullen is walking over now, tugging his shirt from his trousers and then over his head, stopping to toe off his boots.

His movements are tense, raising and lowering his arms slowly and how his abdomen stutters at the peak. She wouldn’t have noticed if she wasn’t intently watching his muscles flex and relax with his movements.

Cullen coughs quietly when he notices her appraisal. She pats the water, raising an eyebrow and nodding to the empty space in the bath.

When Cullen is standing by the tub, blushing furiously as he can now see her entirely, and how she’s unashamedly chewing her lip as she looks him over. Reaching out, the Inquisitor sits up to touch him, to run her hands up his stomach but hesitates.

“May I touch you?”

Cullen swallows and nods, exhaling softly when her fingers make contact with his skin. Strong, hard muscles under soft and often scarred skin. Her fingers run through the hair that leads down from his navel, before fanning to run up his sides.

She squeaks when Cullen catches her hands, smirking and pulling that scar upwards. “Perhaps, you’ve changed your mind about me joining you in the bath?”

The woman shakes her head so hard she feels almost dizzy for a moment. It’s long enough for Cullen to strip off his trousers and smalls and she looks up with a pout when his hand lightly presses on her shoulder.

“Nope. I’m not moving. I got here first.” She opens her legs, patting her knees and he sighs, climbing in and relaxing with his back against her breasts.

Cullen sighs at the hot water, already visibly relaxing and she gently urges him to sit up so she can place one of the warming runed stones between her breasts. “I noticed your back has locked up. Lay back against me.”

He does and groans, shoulders popping as the muscles in his back finally relax. She giggles when she hears a soft “Oh Maker” escape his lips.

The Inquisitor smiles and nuzzles his hair behind his ear. “Feel better?” He nods slowly, humming in approval when she begins to rub his shoulders. He sighs softly and slow when she presses in to work the muscles loose.

They stay like that, relaxing and enjoying each other though her massaging hands knead his chest after she’s decided his shoulders are sufficiently relaxed.

She can see his eyebrows raise, blowing out some air as her hands drift lower and Cullen jumps when she nips his ear. “Tell me to stop and I will.” He nods, biting his lip when her fingers drift across his hip.

Cullen’s hands tighten on her thighs when her fingertips brush his growing erection, letting his head fall back against her shoulder when she licks the shell of his ear and tugs it between her teeth.

She teases his glans, grinning when he raises his hips, seeking more. “Try to stay still, dear.” He nods and smiles, moaning lightly when she wraps a hand around the base, stroking up slowly, thumb rubbing the tip.

Cullen turns his head to kiss her and she smiles, kissing him soft and slow, her tongue sliding along his lip in pace with her hand and the Commander sighs, hand clutching at her neck to keep her close.

She squeezes on the upstroke and the hand still on her leg twitches. “Please.” Cullen moans, panting and she can feel the muscles in his back and thighs flex, clearly wanting to meet her hand. Kissing down his neck and to his shoulder, she watches her hand glide up and down his erection.

A whine leaves her throat, ignoring the water slapping the side of the tub when her pace increases and Cullen moans his approval. She’s rolling her hips up against him, aching as she watches his glans peek in and out of her hand and feeling his abdomen tighten and relax under her hand with his panting.

“Cullen, watch my hand.” She sighs into his ear and he moans, opening his eyes and tilting his head forward, mouth falling open as he watches. “Tell me how it feels.” She tugs on his earlobe, wants him to answer so she can kiss him again, and lick that scar.

“I-it feels really good.” He swallows, getting more and more tense and more and more vocal. She tugs on his ear, hand coming up to turn his head and she kisses him, hard, passionate and achingly desperate.

“Put your hand on mine, fuck our hands.” He groans loudly against her mouth and instantly his hand, so much larger than hers, is around both his cock and her hand. She moans as she watches, free hand coming between them, circling her clit and she gasps, so close already.

The water splashes over the sides as Cullen thrusts up into their hands, his own free hand keeping her head turned to his. “Please, please let me see your face.”

She nods, grip tightening and Cullen almost shouts, thrusting up once, twice and cums, hard enough that it jumps out of the water before mixing through. The sight is enough and she moans, gasping and hips twitching forward against her fingers when she orgasms.

Both whine before removing their hands, laying back in the tub and panting for breath. She can feel Cullen’s heartbeat through his back and smiles.

“We should relax together more often.”


End file.
